The Ice wolf
by MoonPhoenix17
Summary: Well...I suck at summaries,so I guess you'll have to read this thing...if you want...


Hey, people! This is my first(normal)fic ever! I hope you enjoy it and…R&R please!

Disclaimer: Yeah, the usual-I don't own Beyblade or anything that's linked to it. I own only this story and this computer, so that's about it…

Summary: Well…this is an idea of how Tala got Wolborg…I got inspired from Redex's story "The Wolf in the Window" and I wanted to reed the next part, but I sort of wrote one my self…I hope you don't mind this Redex…and…Tank's for the inspiration!

The Ice wolf

It was dark and cold. No sound filled the halls, except the blowing of the wind, which came from the opened window somewhere in the building. The sound of the wind slowly got mixed with thumps. They got louder and louder, as their owners ran faster and got closer to their destination A child's voice was heard, as the kid shouted over his shoulder:

"Come on Tala! We don't have much time before the choosing of an animal begins!" The said redhead frowned and gained speed and soon caught up with the blueteene, who was running a few feet in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris looked at his clock and tapped his foot on the hard, stone floor. 'Where _are _those two?! They're always breaking some rule and right now they are getting on my nerves!'He looked at the door and tried to hear something and...'Thump! Thump! 'The sound of running was getting closer and closer and soon a heavy breathing sound joined the footsteps.

"Sir?" A lilalic haired boy asked." Why are we waiting for them to show up?"

"Because Bryan, your team captain has to choose first. These are the rules and we will strictly follow them, now won't we?"

"Sir,yes,sir!" all three present boys said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and Tala stopped in front of the door and took a moment to rest. Both were breathing heavily, since they had ran faster than the limits and were a bit exhausted. The blueteene was resting his right hand on the doorknob, while the redhead was resting on the other boy's shoulders and his back. Kai took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh of relief-they _actually _made it...

"Well?" Tala asked,getting on his own feet again. "What are you waiting for?! Let's go in already!"

Kai shot a death glare at his friend, but opened the door, none the less.

"Ah, I'm glad you finally made it! Now, let's not lose any more time and get down to business!" they stepped forward to some gigantic tubes of green liquid. In each of them there was an animal-a wolf, which Tala recognized as the one he saw just fifteen minutes ago, a falcon and a snake. The director showed the specimens to the kids and continued talking:

"Each of you will choose one of these animals. They're only three, because two of you"-he nodded to Kai and Spencer, who held up their blades, showing the mythical and majestic fiery Phoenix, Dranzer, and the accent and powerful king of the seas, Seaborg the whale.-"Tala, you, as team captain, will have the honor to choose first."

The boy looked at Boris, then at the animals and, without even wondering, said, pointing one of the tubes:

"The wolf. I want the wolf."

The director smirked and said:

"Very well then. Now, will you be kind enough to sit down?"

The redhead looked confused at the violet-haired man, but sat down on the edge of the tube.

"Bring the needle and the syringe!" shouted Boris and Tala's eyes widened,as a man from the security brought the said items.The violet-haired man steped to the redheaded child.Boris pulled up the long blue sleeve, which covered Tala's left arm. The boy shivered, but didn't struggle when the nidle made contact and pierced his pale skin. It sucked out some blood and then was pulled out. As Boris circled the tube with the wolf inside, Tala let his sleeve cover his arm and there appeared a small red stain.

The DNA taken from the blood was pumped in to one of the small tubules that were connected with the wolf's body. Suddenly and so unexpected, the animal's eyes shot opened and it howled a long, depressing howl of pain. Two big ice wings grew on its back, ice spikes covered its chest and a mask appeared on its head. A flashing blue light filled the room and the howl became louder. Tala shouted in fear, when everything went black and he could only see the white wolf with the icy wings in front of him. The animal was growling quietly and was stepping forward to the red-haired boy.

"Wh...Who are you?" he asked, a bit frightened.

"I am you. That's why I changed when they injected your DNA in me-I became you." came the soft replay. The boy blinked in disbelief and confusion, but before he was able to say anything, the wolf jumped at him, right at his heart. He heard a last sad howl and every sound vanished. Only the darkness was left. He closed his eyes, feeling tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TALA!" he felt someone shaking him. The voice was so familiar...and so distant..."TALA IVANOV!YOU HAVE TO GET UP NOW!" Then again...

The warm hands shook him again and he opened his eyes slowly, just to reveal four worried faces. He looked more closely at the one which was the closest to him, which belonged to Kai. He was sitting on Tala's legs and was holding his stand-up collar with his left hand and holding tight to his right arm with his own.

"G...gyus?" the red-haired boy asked." Wha...what happened?"

"That's what we would like to know!" Spencer said, a worried note in his voice.

"Well"-Ian looked at the others-"you yelled and fainted. The system exploded and there was a power cut. We dragged you to your room and Kai tried to wake you up for fifteen minutes."

Tala blinked once, twice and sat up. The blueteene stood up and offered the red-haired boy a hand to stand up. He took it 'and allowed Kai to pull him to his feet.

"Have they repaired the system yet?"Tala asked.Kai and the others exchanged looks and then the blueteene answered the redhead's question.

"No, they haven't. Why do you ask, anyway?"

"I want to go outside for a minute. I have to check something."

"The only thing that has changed is that it's snowing...and it's colder. We better stay inside." Bryan replayed. Tala looked to his window seat and went there. He climbed up and sat, looking at the falling snowflakes. He took out hi beyblade and examed the bit chip closely. It had a picture and it didn't seem empty any more.

The boy smiled a small smile and opened the window. A cool wind came in the room and dragged in some of the crystal snowflakes. They circled arround, over the other boy's heads and Spencer said:

"Are we going back down there? Boris might be looking for us..."

"Yeah, we better go, or those creeps from the security will actually _notice _that we had been gone for twenty five minutes..."Ian commented.

"Yes, and we all know what they're going to do to us..."came the blunt replay from Bryan. "Hay, Kai? You coming or what?" he turned to the said blueteene.

"Hm...Yeah, wait for me in the hall, Okay? I'll be out in a second."

He waited for the others to get out and close the door, before he went to Tala and asked:

"Well? How does it feel to finally have a bit beast?"

The red-haired boy closed his eyes and smirked, sying:

"It's wonderful that I will finally beat your chicken!"

The words didn't reach Kai's mind for a while, but when they did, he shot his friend a death glare, but didn't replay. That smirk turned in to a smile, which caught the blueteene's attention, but they stood in silence.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"How should I name him?"

"Hm...Why ask me? You're his master..."

"Something that begins with Wol..."

"...and let's finish it with..."he trailed off, thinking of the last word.

"...borg.Wolborg!"At the moment he said that, the bit chip shined in blue.

"KAI! Damn it, LET'S GO! Before Boris kills us!"

"Fine Bryan!" with that he ran out of the room, muttering a ''bye'' before slamming the door and cursing quietly as he led the others downstairs.

'Well, Wolborg...I guess it's just you and me then, huh? I hope you like your name and...'Tala laughed at himself ,thinking:'What's wrong with me?I'm talking to myse-...'He couldn't finish,because he heard that deep,sad,deppressing,but beautiful howl. But this time it didn't come from outside, but from his heart-his true self-the icy wolf.

THE END

A/N: Only thing I can say is:

Tanks's to all readers and please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
